Relato 02
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Un relato acerca de la confianza entre dos personas que se aman. ::InuxKag::Short Fic::
1. Chapter 1

**InuYasha no me pertenece, pero las personalidades de los personajes dentro de esta historia y la idea para esta historia, si lo hacen.**

Aló nenas del mal. Este es un relato corto de alguno capítulos, nada loco. No va a ser sexual aunque creo que tal vez pueda incluir algo en el último capítulo pero lo dudo, va a ser muy light. Las amo mucho, espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Un beso rico.

* * *

 **Relato 02**

―Es de noche, vámonos ya, muero de sueño ―suplicó Kagome cansada y bostezando.

InuYasha lanzó una mano al aire pero siguió platicando con sus amigos, además, ahí estaba esa chica Kikyō que todo mundo sabía moría por InuYasha a pesar de tener novia. Kagome se desesperó y se fue a sentar a una silla sola. La fiesta estaba para morirse de aburrimiento y todos se caían de borrachos. ¿Por qué había insistido en llevarla si no le iba a prestar atención?

Se puso a ver algo en su celular cuando Sango se acercó a ella tomada de la mano de Miroku.

― ¿Kag? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó viendo a InuYasha por allá y a su mejor amiga sentada y sola.

― ¿Qué no lo ves? InuYasha no me presta atención, no sé qué le pasa.

Sango miró con enojo a su hermano quien hablaba muy animado con Kikyō.

― ¿Vas a dejar que esa zorra le coquetee?

Kagome suspiró.

―Conozco a InuYasha, jamás haría algo así.

― ¿Quién hablo de InuYasha? Esa gata no se le separa, ve ahora y marca tu territorio.

Kagome rodó sus ojos.

― ¿En serio tengo que hacer eso?

― ¿Quieres que esa chica se cree ilusiones?

―La verdad es que no me importa.

― ¿Por qué no eres un poco más celosa? ―preguntó de mala gana y quitando la mano de Miroku para ponerla en su cadera.

Kagome gruñó.

―Confió en mi novio.

―No confíes tanto ―espetó enojada y se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a InuYasha y a Kikyō sentados juntos―. ¿Ves eso? Cualquiera pensaría que InuYasha te engaña y peor aún, frente a tus narices, te hará quedar como una estúpida.

―Miroku, por favor, haz algo con tu novia ―suplicó a su amigo.

Miroku sonrió apenas.

―Cariño, déjala. Conozco a InuYasha, también tú, jamás dejaría que Kagome pareciera eso.

Sango resopló enojada.

―Bien, pero cuando esa chica se le acerque demasiado, no vengas corriendo y llorando a mí, porque lo único que te diré será: te lo advertí ―la apuntó con un dedo acusador.

Sango se fue de ahí sola y sin Miroku.

― ¿Qué le ocurre? ―preguntó Kagome viéndola irse.

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

―Creo que en realidad esta disgustada por la situación. No le agrada en lo absoluto esa chica.

Kagome hizo una cara y escrudiñó la mirada.

―No me importa mucho, ambos sabemos que InuYasha es demasiado bueno, incluso para mí ―soltó una risita.

―InuYasha te ama, todo estará bien ―le sonrió antes de partir tras su novia.

Kagome suspiró y perdió noción de cinco minutos en los que estuvo leyendo cosas en su celular. Una risita chillona y escandalosa la interrumpió y volteó a ver al frente topándose con la mirada negra de Kikyō Ikeda, la chica bonita y zorra que moría por su novio. Kikyō se rio viéndola mientras le rozaba el brazo a InuYasha quien sonreía sin ver a Kagome. Kagome frunció el ceño y Kikyō le hizo una cara de malvada haciendo a Kagome resoplar y volver a sus cosas. De nuevo, Kikyō rio, esa vez más fuerte y haciendo que Kagome gruñera viéndola entrelazar su brazo con el de su novio. ¿Por qué InuYasha no hacía nada?

Se paró de ahí y avanzó resonando los tacones en el suelo de cemento.

― ¿Qué carajos haces con mi novio? ―preguntó Kagome tomándola del brazo y quitándola con brusquedad―. Ándate a la mierda, puta barata ―le espeto aventándola al suelo.

― ¡Kagome! ―gritó InuYasha parándose de inmediato y ayudando a levantar a Kikyō del suelo.

― ¿Qué putas, InuYasha? ―preguntó indignada.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Kagome? ―preguntó molesto y ayudando a una llorona Kikyō―. Esta ebria, no sabe lo que hace.

―Pero tú no lo estas, por el amo del cielo ―exclamó molesta.

Dos amigas de Kikyō fueron después de algunos segundos a llevársela, ambas igual de borrachas y casi cayéndose al suelo.

― ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Cómo pudiste aventarla de esa manera?

―No esta ebria ―dijo de mala gana viendo a Kikyō caminar junto a sus amigas―. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego? Sus amigas están ebrias, ella no, mira como camina, camina a la perfección ―espetó apuntando un dedo a las tres amigas.

InuYasha rodó los ojos.

―Tú no eres así, ¿tanto te molesta que hable con Kikyō?

Kagome resopló como un toro enojado.

―Escucha, InuYasha, jamás te armo escenas de celos, porque no soy celosa, no tengo porque serlo, pero de eso a que permitas que una chica te toque el brazo y por encima lo entrelace con el tuyo… ―arrugó el ceño haciendo a InuYasha frotarse el cabello― es algo muy diferente, por más borracha o lo que sea que ella haya estado, no lo permites y ya, ¡la quitas!

Las varias personas que habían presenciado todo, habían vuelto a sus asuntos tratando de darles privacidad a los novios quienes se habían apartado lo suficiente del grupo de amigos.

―Estaba ebria, Kagome ―dijo desesperado.

―Te estabas riendo con ella, InuYasha ―le lanzó entre dientes.

― ¿Y qué? Tú te ríes con muchos chicos y yo no te digo nada, porque confío en ti.

― ¡Confío en ti también! Pero no me rio con los chicos que quieren conmigo, tu sabes muy bien que ella se muere por ti, si tanto la estas defendiendo ve y hazla tu novia.

InuYasha gruñó.

― ¿Te vas a portar así?

― ¿Disculpa? ―preguntó indignada.

―Así, inmadura ―respondió viéndola.

― ¿Inmadura? ¿Y qué tal tú? Restregándote con ella y riéndote también, frente a todos, para que hablen que me estas poniendo los cuernos con la zorra de la escuela, ¿eso pretendías al estar de ligero con ella?

― ¡Ligero! ―alzó los brazos al aire―. Estas alucinando cosas.

― ¡No alucine que te reías con ella! Tampoco que dejabas que ella te tocara como si fuese yo.

―Escucha Kagome, esta discusión me está cansando, estas enojada por algo sin sentido y haz hecho algo atroz a una chica que solo estaba ebria.

―Entonces, si Bankotsu Shichinintai estuviera ebrio y yo me dejara tocar por él y me sentara junto a él, ignorándote durante una fiesta, ¿estaría bien?

InuYasha gruñó por lo bajo.

― ¡Respóndeme, con un carajo! ―pero InuYasha no dijo nada―. Sabes que es la misma situación. Pero si tanto te importa esa chica como para discutir conmigo, entonces ve con ella y haz lo que se te antoje, yo me largo de esta puta fiesta.

Caminó lejos de él y él la siguió de inmediato.

― ¡Kagome, espera! ―gritó desesperado.

¿Por qué la había cagado así? Claro que se molestaría si ella hubiese estado en esa situación con Bankotsu Shichinintai, era un maldito que quería con Kagome y trataba de hacerle la vida de cuadritos al demostrarlo a viento abierto a todo el mundo sin importarle que ella tuviese novio.

―Déjame, ¿sí? Te pedí que nos fuéramos porque tengo demasiado sueño, pero me mandaste al carajo y para empeorar, dejaste que esa puta se sentara a tu lado, te tocara y me dejaste sola como un hongo, no quiero esperarte, InuYasha, no te quiero ver ―dijo caminando y caminando.

― ¡Y a donde carajos vas! Viniste conmigo ―espetó molesto.

― ¡Kagome! ¡A dónde vas! ¡Te llevo! ―gritó Bankotsu Shichinintai desde atrás.

InuYasha volteó de inmediato para ver al chico de su estatura, moreno y de cabello negro como la noche caminar hacia ellos.

―Aléjate, Shichinintai ―gruñó InuYasha tapando la visión de Bankotsu sobre Kagome.

Ella rodó los ojos pero vio eso como su perfecta oportunidad para vengarse de InuYasha.

Salió del escudo de InuYasha y le sonrió a Bankotsu.

―Hola, Bank… si de hecho, quería saber si me podías llevar a mi departamento ―le pidió amablemente.

El chico de dentadura perfecta, sonrió como el canalla que era y a InuYasha se le calló la quijada al escuchar aquello.

―Claro que si, Kag ―le apodó de cariño haciendo a InuYasha fruncir el ceño.

― ¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte con este! ―gritó InuYasha tomándola del brazo y zarandeándola.

― ¡InuYasha! ¡Qué te pasa! ―gritó asustada.

― ¡Quítate, animal! ―fue al rescate Bankotsu.

Lo tomó de la camisa y lo empujo lejos. InuYasha se le echó de inmediato y lo tumbó al suelo mientras que le pegaba.

― ¡InuYasha, por el amor de los Dioses! ¡Déjalo en paz!

Pero InuYasha no escuchaba, Bankotsu y él luchaban por una chica que se estaba debatiendo entre irse de ahí y dejarlos solos o pedir ayuda.

― ¡Ayuda, auxilio, alguien que me ayude! ―dijo al fin. Varios chicos llegaron a la escena separando a InuYasha quien se encontraba arriba de su oponente.

Kagome corrió hasta Bankotsu para verle el labio sangrado.

―Por dios, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó asustada.

Bankotsu sonrió y se quitó la sangre de la boca.

―Estoy bien, Kagome, gracias.

Kagome suspiró y volteó a ver a InuYasha quien seguía sujetado por dos chicos fortachones.

― ¿Qué te pasa, InuYasha? ―exclamó molesta―. No puedes ir peleándote por ahí y golpeando a la gente así como así.

― ¡Tu empezaste! ¡Pidiéndole que te lleve!

― ¡No! ¡Tú empezaste! ¡Dejando que esa zorra te tocara, poniendo la maldita excusa de que estaba ebria! Ebria o no, no debiste de permitirlo, y me valen mil carajos que todos estén escuchando, me voy a ir con Bankotsu y fin del puto asunto. ¡Que hablen y digan que soy una puta! ¿Vieron a su amiguito ser manoseado por Kikyō? ―preguntó viendo a los demás chicos―. ¿Quién es la puta aquí? ―preguntó mordazmente―. Ustedes ―espetó viendo a todos los hombres―. ¡Todos son unas putas! ―algunas chicas se rieron y aprobaron con la cabeza aplaudiendo un poco y burlándose de los hombres quienes veían todo, perplejos.

Ayudó a Bankotsu a levantarse y se fueron de ahí caminando hasta la motocicleta de Bankotsu.

― ¡Kagome! ¡Regresa! ―gritó endemoniado y siendo sujetado por los dos chicos―. ¡Suéltenme! ―pero Kagome ya estaba sobre la motocicleta de Bankotsu y él chico había arrancado ya, no podría alcanzarla porque aun lo seguían sosteniendo―. ¡Ya, déjenme! ―gritó enojado haciendo que los chicos lo soltaran.

Se subió a su auto y arrancó hasta el departamento de Kagome. Las cosas no se podían quedar así.

― **R02** ―

―Gracias, Bank… ―susurró Kagome estando en el departamento del chico.

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros y le pasó una cerveza.

―Kagura te adora y también yo, está bien que estés aquí. En un momento llega ella ―le sonrió con camarería―. ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó después de que Kagome no respondiera―. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que desees ―le dijo con sinceridad.

Kagome asintió.

―Lo sé. Estoy bien, es solo que InuYasha jamás había hecho eso. ¿Crees que sea alguna señal de que quiera terminar lo nuestro?

Bankotsu se rascó la cabeza.

―No creo ―dijo ladeando la boca.

― ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?

―Tal vez fue algo inocente.

Kagome asintió de nuevo sintiendo que todo aquello había sido en extremo estúpido.

―Tal vez lo fue y ahora soy la puta de la universidad ―rio irónicamente.

―No lo eres.

―No, pero todos lo piensan así.

―Pero no lo eres.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una Kagura apurada y despeinada entró en escena.

Kagome rio y Bankotsu corrió a abrazarla.

―Son tan lindos ―pensó en voz alta la pelinegra.

Kagura sonrió y se acercó a ella.

― ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? ―preguntó enojada.

― ¿Cómo es que ustedes no han dado a luz su relación?

Ambos se quedaron callados y Kagome supo que había pisado una piedra que ambos habían mantenido alejada a propósito.

―Es difícil… y complicado ―comenzó Kagura.

―Olvida que pregunté ―aseguró con tranquilidad.

― ¿Estas bien? ―preguntó Kagura.

Kagome asintió.

―Estoy bien, InuYasha esta raro, es todo…

Kagura asintió tomando su mano.

―Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, en caso de que InuYasha vaya a buscarte a tu departamento.

Kagome negó levemente.

―Estaré bien ―aseguró tímidamente y jugando con sus manos―. Regresaré a mi departamento, solo necesitaba un poco para calmarme, es todo ―suspiró.

―Te llevaré ―anunció Kagura de inmediato.

Kagome asintió, agradeció y se despidió de Bankotsu y salió de ahí junto con una abrumadora Kagura que no dejaba de hablar pestes de InuYasha.

― ¿Qué pasa contigo y Bankotsu?

―Naraku está loco porque ambos estamos juntos ―susurró manejando―. No queremos crear conmoción y hacer que todo se vuelva más grande.

―Pensé que Naraku y Kanna estaban juntos.

―Naraku terminó con ella.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó confundida―. Es decir… él te dejó por ella y ahora… ―Kagura reprimió una mueca de dolor y Kagome se mordió la lengua―. Lo siento. Es que es muy extraño.

―Lo sé, Bankotsu también está enojado, pero hago lo posible para mantenerlo calmado… es bueno tenerte cerca, te quiere como a una hermana ―le sonrió brevemente para después volver su mirada a la calle.

―Y yo a él, sabes que lo que él sintió por mí fue hace años, cuando apenas entrabamos a la preparatoria, ¿cierto?

Kagura asintió casi riendo.

―Lo sé, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

―Ni tú, gracias por hacer esto; Sango me lo advirtió pero yo no hice caso, jamás pensé que InuYasha se comportaría de esta manera, es tan extraño ―dijo restregando su cara entre sus manos.

―Está bien, Kagome. Habla con él para que puedas arreglar todo, es lo que mejor funciona.

Kagura paró el auto frente al complejo de departamentos donde Sango y Kagome vivían y ambas se dieron cuenta de la presencia del auto deportivo que InuYasha Taishō poseía.

―Parece que vino por ti…

―Ugh ―gruñó―. No puede ser, juro que a veces se comporta como un hombre de las cavernas, no siempre pasa… pero cuando lo hace es desesperante.

Kagura rio.

―Suerte, muñeca. Me cuentas como fue ―se despidieron y Kagome bajó del auto, desganada y de mal humor.

Kagome abrió la puerta de su departamento olvidando por completo que InuYasha poseía una llave. Se lo encontró parado viendo por la ventana que daba a la calle.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó de mala gana.

―Sabía que vendrías ―respondió él.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

―Vete, InuYasha. No estoy de humor para hablar contigo.

―Por favor, perdóname ―volteó a verla hecho un desastre―. No sé porque hice eso, no debí haberlo hecho, lo siento tanto ―caminó hasta ella.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

― ¿InuYasha, que pasa? ―preguntó confundida―. Tú nunca eres así, nunca haces _esto._

InuYasha se restregó el cabello con fervor.

― ¡Estás ahí, sentada! ¡Simplemente sentada! ―gritó exasperado, ella saltó en su lugar, asustada y sorprendida―. ¡Todos te ven, todos los hombres te comen con la mirada! ¡No haces nada, maldita sea! ―gruñó enojado, ella pensando que se quedaría sin voz si seguía gritando así―. No bailas, no caminas, no te portas como todas lo hacen y aun así… todos ellos…

Kagome rio.

―Sabes que jamás haría algo así.

―Te fuiste con él ―gruñó como animal―. ¡Ahora todos piensan que eres una zorra!

Kagome boqueó al escucharlo.

― ¡Tu empezaste, maldita sea! ¡Cómo pudiste comportarte de esa manera! Dejándome en ridículo, me dejaste sola, por el amor del cielo, InuYasha. Estabas con ella, tocándola, riéndote con ella, y todo por tus malditos celos. ¿Estabas tratando de enseñarme una lección? ¿De vengarte por algo que ni siquiera hice? ¿Por qué otros me veían? Estás loco, InuYasha. Pensé que teníamos algo sólido ―soltó dolida.

InuYasha se quedó callado y temió por lo peor.

―Lo tenemos ―dijo de inmediato―. Lo tenemos, Kag.

―No parece ―respondió yendo a su habitación.

Él la siguió, desesperado, siendo el hombre cavernícola que ella sabía que él era y aun así amaba.

―Lamento haberme comportado de esa manera.

―Lo has dicho ya.

―En realidad lo lamento.

Kagome no dijo nada y se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior. InuYasha veía atento a pesar de que ella no insinuaba nada más que simplemente cambiarse de ropas.

―No tengo ganas de hablar ahora, vete de mi departamento ―dijo sin verlo.

―No lo hare hasta que me disculpes ―siguió.

―No, en serio, InuYasha… vete, estoy enojada y no quiero decir algo que nos pueda lastimar a ambos, no más de lo que yo ya lo estoy ―lo miro haciéndolo sentir culpable.

―Sabes que te amo ―dijo de nuevo―. Solo te amo a ti, solo te veo a ti, solo eres tú. Lo sabes, Kagome ―dijo en un tono más serio.

Ella bajó su mirada percibiendo la seriedad de InuYasha en todo eso. Nada como eso les había pasado jamás, InuYasha jamás había actuado de esa manera, siempre se había sabido controlar, por lo menos frente a los demás. Pero a pesar de eso, Kagome lo amaba, amaba cada grito y partícula celosa que InuYasha Taishō poseía en su interior porque siempre le demostraba cuanto la amaba, a pesar de todo.

―Lo sé.

―Entonces no me hagas sentir de esta manera ―suplicó viéndola ya vestida en pijamas.

― ¿De qué manera?

―Como si todo se fuese a acabar mañana ―tragó en seco.

―Ve a dormir, InuYasha ―dijo empujándolo a la salida―. También lo haré, ambos lo necesitamos.

InuYasha no dijo nada más y dejó ser arrastrado por Kagome hasta la puerta de la salida en donde ella cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a: Roxanamatarrita96, pao59, Lilliana1118, Kissat, jossy-chan, Jazmin L, AbiTaisho, YanierHigurashi, leonelita, Kris' Neckerchief, Jeanna Oliver, GiuliiVazquez, Kissat, aky9110, serena tsukino chiba.**

Gracias por sus reviews, nenas. Lo sé... InuYasha no debió hacer eso u.u Yo me hubiera enojado mucho también, mucho, mucho, mucho! Vamos a ver que pasa por acá… besitos!

* * *

 **2.**

―InuYasha me engañó ―susurró Kagome al sentir a Sango en la cama.

Su mejor amiga y hermana de su novio, no dijo nada.

―No lo hizo ―dijo Sango después de un rato.

Kagome rio.

―Tú me lo advertiste, pero yo estaba tan segura de él… después de que te fuiste, él dejó que ella lo tocara, se rio con ella y después, puso la excusa de que era porque yo llamaba la atención de todos los hombres ahí… me culpó a mí, Sango. A mí, maldita sea…

Sango acarició el cabello de Kagome, tenía la cara enterrada bajo las sabanas y almohadas y solo su cabello estaba a la vista.

―Está arrepentido ―habló Sango de nuevo.

Kagome asintió.

―Lo sé.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer?

―No sé.

 **―R02―**

―La cagaste ―soltó Kōga.

InuYasha lo vio de mala gana y Miroku negó levemente.

―Déjalo, sabe que la cagó.

InuYasha gruñó.

―Gracias ―refunfuñó.

―Es la verdad, ¿sabes lo que Ayame me hubiese hecho si yo hubiera hecho eso? ―Kōga se rio con ganas―. Primero, esas chicas estarían desaparecidas y segundo… ―Kōga se vio hacia abajo y se agarró las pelotas―. Estas nenas ya no estarían aquí, o tal vez lo estarían pero destrozadas… ―su expresión se arrugó y Miroku y InuYasha se imaginaron todo haciendo que sus caras se fruncieran―. Kagome no hizo nada de eso, es una chica comprensiva y no te ha mandado a volar, agradece eso.

―Todavía, todavía no me ha mandado a volar.

― ¿Lo hará? ―preguntó Miroku.

Miroku era mejor amigo de los InuYasha y novio de Sango, había estado con InuYasha en las buenas y en las malas pero jamás había visto a InuYasha tan mal ya que su relación jamás sufría como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

―Ayame lo hubiera hecho ―murmuró Kōga.

Miroku dudó.

―También Sango ―respondió Miroku.

InuYasha suspiró y se dejó caer más en su cama, se había bebido diez cervezas y había llamado a Kagome mil veces al celular pero ella no había respondido.

―Perfecto, con esas dos, Kagome sabrá exactamente qué hacer, maldita sea ―susurró enojado―. Tengo que arreglar esto de una buena vez.

Miroku asintió junto a Kōga.

― **R02―**

― ¡No puedo creer que te haya hecho eso! ―gritó Ayame enojada. Esa pelirroja alta de ojos verdes y que parecía modelo, estaba muy enfadada y Sango y Kagome lo sabían―. ¿Sabes lo que yo le hubiera hecho a Kōga? ―gruñó como animal.

Sango y Kagome se vieron mutuamente.

―Uhm… no, pero lo puedo imaginar… y no me gusta ―Kagome asintió para sí misma.

―Exactamente eso le hubiera hecho ¡y mucho más! Lo dejaría, Kagome ―eso fue casi un consejo y Kagome lo supo.

Sango arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Hola? Hablamos de mi hermano aquí…

Ayame rodó los ojos.

―Sigue siendo un hombre, sea hijo, hermano o padre de quien sea.

Kagome suspiró.

―No lo dejaré… pero tengo ganas de hacerlo ―se encogió levemente de hombros.

Sango negó con su cabeza.

―No, no puedes hacer eso. ¡Le romperás el corazón!

Kagome gruñó.

― ¿Sabes cómo me sentí esa noche? No, no lo sabes. Tampoco viste lo que yo vi, frente a mis narices ¡maldita sea! Si hubieras visto la cara de Kikyō… ugh, no quiero siquiera recordarlo.

Ayame formó puños con sus manos.

―Ahora mismo buscaré a esa puta, sabrá que no se debe de involucrar con hombres que ya están tomados.

Kagome ni siquiera pudo pararla, Ayame salió hecha un demonio de ahí.

― ¡Ayame! ―gritó Kagome yendo a su puerta.

―Déjala, Kikyō no volverá a molestar a InuYasha.

Kagome lanzó un suspiro de desesperación.

―Supongo que no.

Sango sonrió.

― ¿En realidad lo quieres dejar?

Kagome la vio quedamente y se encogió de hombros.

―Me siento engañada de verdad.

―Pero no te engañó, Kagome…

―Poco le faltó hacerlo. Poco le faltó besarla, ya la estaba tocando, solo le faltó besarla.

Kagome ahora caminaba de un lado a otro, pensando en que hacer, en que deshacer, ¡es que se sentía tan tonta!

― ¿Qué sentirías tú? ―preguntó Kagome―. Dímelo, Sango. Dime que sentirías si Eri estuviera agarrando a Miroku de los brazos, riéndose de él. ¡Más aún si él correspondiera e hiciera lo mismo!

Sango se encogió ante el nombre de la exnovia de su novio y bajó la mirada.

―Es diferente… Kikyō e InuYasha nunca fueron novios.

Kagome rio fuertemente, irónicamente.

―Toda la universidad sabe que Kikyō se quiere tirar a InuYasha, hasta InuYasha lo sabe. Por el amor del cielo, lo sabía cuándo ella lo tocaba, cuando él la tocaba también. ¿Qué carajos quieres que haga? Estoy tan enojada, Sango, y me siento tan estúpida.

Sango empezó a comprenderla, sería fatal si Eri y Miroku hubieran estado en esa situación… no podría tolerarlo y lo mandaría a volar.

―Te entiendo, pero también sé que tú me dirías que tratara de arreglar las cosas… estás muy caliente, deja que tu cabeza se enfríe un poco, lo necesitas.

Kagome rodó los ojos.

―Lo consulté con la almohada, no necesito nada más. Voy a salir ―dijo de inmediato y se paró para tomar cosas y entrar al baño.

― ¿A dónde? ―preguntó Sango tras de ella.

Kagome la vio, no quería mentir pero lo hizo.

―Iré de compras… ―Sango abrió la boca―. Sola. Lo necesito.

Sango asintió y sonrió.

―Te veo después, tengo una cita con Miroku. Piénsalo, Kag… piénsalo bien ―le suplicó.

Kagome asintió y Sango se fue de ahí.

Esa noche saldría a un bar, encontraría a un chico guapo y coquetearía. Solo para sentirse bien consigo misma y no tener que soportar la única imagen de InuYasha y Kikyō en su cabeza. Ella también se portaría como una puta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a: serena tsukino chiba, Kissat, Jazmin L, Guest, marianakawaii, María-094, maleja16, saixrmxxn, Takarai-Arii, bchaan.**

Hola, hola! Empiezo el año con el final de este pequeño relato. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que me dejen un comentario. También espero que se pasen a mis otras historias que serán actualizadas muy pronto. Los amo mucho, gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos después!

* * *

 **3.**

Kagome caminó hacia el bar cercano a su apartamento y entró sintiéndose renovada, con una confianza que nunca había sentido hacia el sexo masculino. Estaba bella de verdad, unos tacones simples en negro, vaqueros que se apegaban a sus pocas curvas y una blusa blanca de salir. Era simple pero sensual. Miradas por aquí y por allá le causaron sonreír con triunfo. InuYasha no sería el único en coquetear, ella también iba a dejar que la agarraran del brazo y se rieran en su oído, aunque InuYasha no pudiera verlo, ella lo disfrutaría. Más tarde decidiría que hacer con InuYasha, si quedarse con él o botarlo… de verdad que estaba enojada. El ultraje que sentía era tan increíble que no le importó que un hombre le comprara una bebida le hablara como si la conociera de toda la vida.

― ¿Y estas por graduarte, dices?

El hombre era de buen parecer; alto, con cabellos cafés y ojos por igual. Tenía una barba deliciosa y unos labios tan seductores que Kagome pensó en besarlo en el instante.

―Así es, es mi último año ―suspiró, dándole un trago a su Martini.

El hombre la veía con deseo, ella lo sabía, no era la primera vez que un hombre la veía de esa forma.

― ¿Psicología?

Kagome entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él sonrió arrogantemente.

―Intuición.

Ella negó.

―No te creo, me conoces ―asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El hombre rio también.

―Culpable, me has descubierto ―Kagome lo observó, esperando a que hablaran―. Conozco a tu hermano.

― ¿Sōta? ¿En serio?

―Sí, me ha platicado de ti y te he visto varias veces en fotos. Cuando te vi aquí te reconocí, ¿Qué puedo decir? ―se encogió de hombros―. No quise perder la oportunidad.

Kagome se sonrojó, sonriendo y negando levemente con la cabeza.

―Tengo novio, ¿sabes? ―dijo con tranquilidad.

El chico llamado Keji, asintió.

―Lo sé, pero estas aquí por algo ¿no es así?

Kagome no dijo nada y quitó su mirada de él, posándola en su bebida.

―No me juzgues ―dijo rápidamente―. Tuvimos una pelea y… solo vine a tomar ―se encogió―. Quería hablar con algún chico pero es todo, es tonto de verdad ―dijo terminándose su trago.

―No lo es ―negó divertido―. También tengo novia, está allá con otro chico ―dijo echando una mirada a una morena que parecía modelo, Kagome casi se atraganta con su saliva. Keji rio―. No te preocupes, estamos enojados también. Ella es así, me quiere provocar pero sé que solo me ama a mí.

― ¿Tanta confianza tienes? ―dijo viendo al hombre con el cual la morena estaba―. Ese chico parece de verdad interesado en ella.

Keji se encogió.

―No haría nada, me ama demasiado.

― ¿La amas también? ―entrecerró sus ojos.

Asintió.

― ¿Y que con eso de no querer perder tu oportunidad?

Keji hizo una cara.

―Fue pura habladuría, por favor no le digas nada a tu hermano… ni a ella ―dijo como la morena venía hacia ellos.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y se volteó rápidamente.

―Otro Martini, por favor ―dijo al bartender.

― ¿Keji? ¿Quién es tu amiga? ―dijo con voz queda, enojada, sin querer mostrarlo, hasta un deje dolido se escuchaba.

Keji sonrió apenas.

―Es la hermana pequeña de Sōta, ¿te acuerdas de él?

La chica hizo un gesto y asintió.

― ¿Higurashi?

Kagome volteó a verla, con una sonrisa y mirada inocente.

―Hola… mucho gusto, tuve una pelea con mi novio y vine a tomar ―dijo―. No estaba coqueteando con él ni nada… al menos no lo hubiera hecho si supiera que tenía novia ―dijo con reproche.

Keji rio, siendo el blanco de su novia y de Kagome.

―Soy Mayu, está bien… yo hago lo mismo con ese chico de allá, aunque para ser sinceros, me está hartando, no deja de susurrar como me quiere llevar a la cama ―dijo cansada, sentándose en un taburete a lado de Kagome.

Keji entrecerró el cejo.

― ¿Disculpa? ―dijo enojado―. ¿Llevarte a la cama? ¿Qué carajo, Mayu?

Mayu hizo una cara.

―No me hables así, eres tú el que está coqueteando con esta chica. Inocente, pobre chiquilla.

Kagome quiso reír, pero no lo hizo.

―Es verdad, coqueteó conmigo ―asintió Kagome.

Keji la vio, esta vez él la veía con reproche.

Mayu lo asesinó con la mirada.

―Al menos no estoy tratando de llevármela a la cama.

Mayu arrugó el ceño.

―No creo que te importe si me voy o no con él a la cama. Por lo visto estás muy bien aquí con una chica mucho menor que tú, coqueteando. Sé cuándo coqueteas, Keji.

Keji iba a hablar pero Mayu lo calló.

―Me voy con él a la cama ―dijo sin más y se fue de ahí a la mesa en donde estaba el chico.

Kagome veía todo con la boca abierta.

―Dios… ¿siempre pasa esto? ―dijo sin saber que decir.

Keji, con puños engarrotados y mirada de fuego, negó con la cabeza.

―Nunca se había portado así, creo que está enojada de verdad.

―Claro que está enojada, yo también lo estaría. Justo por esto me enojé con mi novio, ahora terminé siendo a la chica que odio, que fastidio ―dijo tomándose su Martini de un trago.

Keji negó.

―Lo siento, Kagome. Ha sido mi culpa. Yo amo a Mayu, jamás haría algo así… jamás la traicionaría, es solo que a veces es… ―gruñó―…muy testaruda y caprichosa. Dile a ese novio tuyo que no haga lo que yo hice, dile que no sea un cabrón ―veía con atención a Mayu, siendo sugestiva con aquel hombre de buen parecer―. Te dejo, Mayu lo está convenciendo… maldita mujer. Adiós, Kagome.

Cuando Mayu estuvo a punto de salir del bar, Keji corrió tras de ella.

― ¡Mayu! ―se alcanzó a escuchar.

Kagome sonrió con ironía, ¿Por qué los Dioses le presentaban a esas personas? ¿A esas situaciones extrañas? Después de tomarse otro Martini y rechazar amablemente a un chico lindo que le quiso invitar un trago, salió de ahí con nuevos pensamientos. ¿Qué debía hacer con InuYasha? ¿Dejarlo a la suerte? ¿Debía volver con él? Caminó en silencio hacia su departamento, seguro estaría solo. La ciudad de Tokio se alzó ante sus ojos, vivía en un lugar bonito, donde las luces de los edificios iluminaban las calles y las calles mismas estaban llenas de vida y de gente exótica. Ese sábado fue la excepción, ya que poca gente se encontraba en las calles y todo lo ameritaba a que había un montón de ferias y carnavales en la ciudad, de esos que pasaban dos o tres veces al año.

Con varias personas en las calles aparte de ella, caminó con tranquilidad en ese atuendo bonito y sensual que se había puesto. Con las copas encima, se sentía mareada, lo mucho como para tener que parar para no caerse. Se rio como tonta y siguió su camino a su departamento.

Debía dejar a InuYasha, si… eso sería lo más razonable. ¿Qué seguiría después? ¿InuYasha iría a los bares así como ese chico Keji? ¿Coquetearía con chicas más jóvenes y diría "no quise perder mi oportunidad"? Bah… ¿coquetearía mucho cuando ella no la veía? Se encogió, ella sabía que no era así… sabía que InuYasha la amaba. Esa era la primera vez que lo había visto coqueteando con alguien, había sido insoportable de ver… ¿Qué tal si él lo volvía a hacer?

― ¿Kagome?

Kagome alzó su cabeza, había llegado a la entrada del edificio de su departamento y un InuYasha mal cuidado estaba a punto de subir por el elevador.

Ella levantó la cabeza en una señal de saludo y siguió su curso, llamando al elevador.

InuYasha arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Estás ebria? ―dijo acercándose a ella.

Kagome gruñó.

―Déjame.

―Estas ebria ―acusó, enojado.

―Sí, ¿y qué?

― ¿De dónde carajos vienes? ―preguntó, echando humo de las orejas―. ¡Apestas a cigarro! Ni siquiera fumas, ¿Quién carajos fumó donde estabas tú?

―Un hombre, ¿de acuerdo? ―InuYasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente―. Un hombre guapo… alto y atractivo, se llamaba Keji ―dijo con una sonrisa tonta, entrando al elevador.

InuYasha se metió con ella, hecho una furia.

― ¿Qué carajos, Kagome? ¿Es una venganza por lo que he hecho? ―dijo furioso.

― ¿Venganza? Ni siquiera te iba a decir nada, no tenías por qué enterarte ―se encogió de hombros―. Esa ha sido una jugada del destino.

InuYasha gruñó.

― ¿Y qué? ¿Ahora sales con él?

Kagome arrugó el ceño y después se rio.

―Yo no salgo con nadie ―se carcajeó―. Eres gracioso.

―Eres mi novia ―dijo él cuando ella salía del elevador.

―Hmm, no lo sé ―se encogió―. Como que tú hiciste que se me quitaran las ganas de ser tu novia… ―hizo un mohín―. Eso pasa cuando coqueteas con otra chica, ya sabes.

InuYasha se restregó el cabello como un completo maniaco.

―Por dios, Kagome… no me hagas esto, me he disculpado, no quiero que dejes de ser mi novia.

―Aja.

―Kagome, por favor… ―vio a Kagome batallar para sacar la llave del departamento e intentó quitársela.

―No, mi llave, mi departamento, fuera ―dijo enojada―. No te acerques, déjame en paz.

InuYasha siguió observando a Kagome, batallaba con la llave y no decía una palabra.

―Kagome… lo siento, no debí hacerlo. Fue algo tonto, no debió pasar, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que decía, solo quería ponerte celosa.

Kagome arrugó el ceño.

―Eres un cabrón.

InuYasha asintió.

―Lo sé, nena, lo siento.

Ella volteó a verlo, cansada de batallar con la llave.

― ¿Y qué tal si vuelves a coquetear de nuevo? ¿Qué tal si… cuando yo no esté cerca lo vuelvas a hacer? Si eso has hecho delante de mí…

―No, jamás haría algo así, lo sabes, maldita sea.

Kagome bajó su mirada, unas lágrimas gordas empezaron a nublar su vista.

―No llores, cariño…

―No me llames cariño, lloro porque estoy ebria, no por ti, pedazo de animal.

InuYasha sonrió apenas.

―Entremos ―dijo él, extendiendo la mano para que ella le entregara la llave.

Ella lo hizo de mala gana y ambos entraron al departamento vacío, oscuro y con una vista impresionante de la ciudad de Tokio.

―Te daré agua.

Ella gruñó y se dejó caer en el sofá, hacía mucho que no se emborrachaba y debía admitir que los efectos no estaban nada mal. Todo le daba vueltas y sonreía por todo, aquello era como estar en las nubes.

―Me vas a dejar ―dijo él, ni siquiera lo preguntó.

Kagome dejó de sonreír y no dijo nada.

―Dilo de una vez.

―Quiero dejarte ―dijo viéndole a los ojos―. ¿Qué pasará si vuelves a hacer lo mismo?

InuYasha negó.

―Nunca lo había hecho… y fue una tontería. No volvería a hacerlo.

Ella bajó su mirada y suspiró.

―Lo sé… solo que estoy muy enojada ―dijo recostándose en el sofá.

―Entonces… me voy para que se te pase ―dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Kagome se paró de inmediato.

―No… ―dijo ahogada en un suspiro―. No te vayas.

InuYasha sonrió antes de voltear y caminó hasta ella.

―Te amo, lo sabes.

Ella asintió.

―Eres un cabrón.

InuYasha rio.

―Lo sé.

―También te amo.

―Lo sé ―respondió él―. ¿Me vas a dejar? ―preguntó esta vez.

Ella negó.

―No, hoy no ―sonrió con melancolía―. Ya se me pasará.

―No volveré a hacerlo ―aseguró.

Ella asintió, aún con una sonrisa y pensó en Keji. "Dile que no sea cabrón"

―Por favor ya no seas un cabrón.


End file.
